


Honey Cruise

by mlle_imandeus



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_imandeus/pseuds/mlle_imandeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was written for Puckentine week, although was finished late. This is a story of a Puckentine Honeymoon. Sam and Cat are married and on their honeymoon cruise. Rated explicit for wedding sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Cruise

I was still in a daze when Jade and Tori came to pick us up. It was like a spinning assortment of pictures with my radiant bride in the center. It was months of planning and I know it happened. We had married at the Huntington Library. On the beautiful grounds of the Shakespeare Garden. Obviously my Kitten needed to have our wedding there before she'd even seen it. The fact that it was breath taking was just an extra plus.

I know we spent our wedding night at the Oxnard Hilton having insane sex in a refined setting. But I was in a trance the entire time. A lovetrance. I'll admit to myself and no one else. I kept looking at our rings and calling her Mrs. Puckett. It was corny and stupid. But it was fun, just saying it was fun. Seeing her smile each time like it was the first time was fun.

I admit it. I recommend getting married. You'd never expect it, but I do.

And now we were going on a two week cruise to hawaii or hawai-i-i as my kitten, my wife, my beautiful bride called it.

Nona had bought us the apartment when the owner decided to go condo six months ago as an early wedding present. She suggested we put the money we were paying into rent and after paying the condo association dues we put the rest away.

She said since we knew how much the property taxes would be we could use the rest for our honeymoon.  
We had become quite the responsible adults in the past year; married, property owners, taking three thousand dollar vacations.

It was an hour from the Oxnard Hilton to the Long Beach port where the cruise was leaving. In that hour I found out that my wife was going to insist its hawai-i-i no matter what proof she's given. Because she had the adorable and, I suppose, reasonable belief that pronunciation was a matter of personal preference with no definitive correct answers.

I discovered that she believes in sea monsters and giant krakens that might pose a danger to the ship and I discovered that it wasn't just a fluke during the ceremony. Now that she thought of herself as Cat Puckett she got my name right every time.

I asked Jade and Tori how things were going with their house. I knew Rickey Fontaine had died, we had all gone to the funeral about ten weeks ago. And I knew that our girls had met more than once with Rickey, pre and post mortem, to try to get the house since that YayDay weekend when we'd met her and her beautiful ghost girl. A ghost she'd joined and now the two of them and a couple friends were trying to haunt the two and a half million dollar house down to the three hundred thousand they could afford. They had gotten the money together for ten percent down and with Tori's parents to cosign they had secured their loan. Now the only issue was waiting for it to get reduced enough.

At the moment they were living in a little apartment above a tourist trap on sunset boulevard. And living right in the center of Hollywood is fun. But its the kind of constant stimulus fun that gets old quickly. So even though they were loving it now, they knew they needed to plan for the future.

We arrived at the port and Jade and Tori helped us get our luggage on a cart. I actually not only gave them each a hug, I gave them a quick peck on the cheek. I know, no one would ever believe it. But I was honestly not myself. I was so thrilled and so in love, it overflowed onto everyone. Just like Cat gave them a longer hug and kissed their lips. We were both just floating on a cloud.

I wasn't even listening to the purser who was explaining all the amenities offered onboard. I was holding the hand of my beautiful perfect wife and thinking about getting her behind closed doors and naked and not leaving except to eat occasionally for two weeks.

Of course my beautiful bride, knowing what was on my mind, decided to tease me by pretending to be fascinated by this litany of activities. Acting like she was seized with wonder and excitement at the thought of bingo and ping pong tournaments. I knew that she enjoyed both those things. But not as much as she enjoyed crazy hard fucking. Even if her sensual language was still a bit romance novel. Her actually being shy at all in bed was well and truly in the past. She'd throw all my clothes out of a porthole if she thought I had any intention to take part in any of these activities but it was still funny to her to play around.

I have to admit I was surprised at just how small our room was. Cat had been on a cruise before and she warned me that staterooms were smaller than hotel rooms. So I thought it was the size of a small hotel room. But its actually the size of the bed and bathroom section of a luxury RV. Very nice and well appointed. Big bed. But tiny room.

My bride sent me to the drink machine for a Blue Dog. It had just come back on the market on friday and she said it was our soda and it would be romantic. She said she'd seen it in the drinks machine by the entrance. But there had to be fifty on board and I figured it had to be in one closer than that.

Of course it wasn't even in that one. It wasn't in any of them. I was able to get one from one of the bars easy as you please, but that was twenty minutes later after I had run all over the ding-danged place.

Of course that was my wonderful wife's nefarious plan. Because when I got back to our room she was in her wedding gown and while her hair was not as fancy as it had been, it was certainly pinned up again and she looked very much the same.

I admit seeing her in this dress and taking it off her was the single sexiest thing ever in my life. Nothing else compared. And she knew I felt that way, and apparently wanted me to have it again.

Maybe a thousand times of this would get old. But the surprise of this time, and all the thoughts and memories it brought back. This was a close second for the sexiest thing.

I ran to her, took her in my arms and kissed her again and again forever.

Finally my romance brain began to be satisfied for the moment as my horniness brain suddenly came on like a starving beast.

I slid my hand up her skirt, expecting to find her lacy wedding thong or something similar but I found only baby powder soft smooth skin with a slit just beginning to overflow with slickerishness.

"You don't have nothin' on." I whispered.

She leaned even closer and whispered, "I do too, I have my wedding dress on. I have my favorite dress in the world on. Because it symbolizes that I'm yours forever." She smiled and leaned just a touch closer and her voice both softened and filled with joy as she said. "Of course we both knew I belonged to you a long time ago."

I smiled, a little misty eyed. "You knew it first and then you made me believe it. I never would have believed I would be so blessed and lucky. You are perfect. You are more than I could have even hoped for."

I continued to rub her with my two fingers. Cupping her with my hand and squeezing her hairless smooth soft pussy as the two fingers resting against her slit rubbed a little more firmly.  
I pulled my fingers away and sniffed them quickly before sticking them in my mouth. Her scent ignited a heat in me i could feel, an actual liquid heat I felt pooling in the pit of my gut. I was pleased and instantly unimaginably turned on when I walked in to find her this way. But her scent and then the tangy sweetness of her taste just drove me wild.  
I took my fingers out wet from my mouth and reached back toward my love. This time sliding easily between her soft smooth lips. I slid her up onto the bed and followed her up on my knees. I kissed her as I continued to slide my fingers between her lips at the entrance to her pussy. Stroking her with my slick digits. Then moving up to rub her little clit.

Possessively I claimed her mouth with mine, as I claimed her pussy with my greedy horny touch.  
My beautiful wife. I got to kiss her and touch her for the rest of our lives. I was so needy and desperate for her I never would get enough; I never could. But she didn't see my need as weakness. She was flattered and pleased. Her lips and tongue were like a drug to me. And I was hopelessly, helplessly, joyfully, addicted.  
I was lost in the depths of her kisses as my fingers turned that tiny bit and entered her, rather than just stroking the outside. And once I'd gone in a bit I had to sink my fingers in all the way. I had to feel her cumming hard again and again as I fucked her; mouth and hand.

Naturally, at the time my thoughts were a lot closer to, "Fuck, oh yes! Oh god! Fuck, god yes! My fuckin wife! Oh my god, yes!" I was quickly far too gone for any words at all.  
They were just feelings; love, desire, and that hunger that burned so bright it felt like I was going crazy yet still somehow felt warm and safe.

Then my bride was moaning into my mouth as I fingered her. Which turned me on to no end.  
I preferred being actually able to lick up her sticky sweetness but moaning into a kiss as she came was the second best way for her to cum in my mouth.

"Oh Sam. You're so crazy and horny-making." Cat said, as she breathed and gathered herself after cumming. Smiling at me, she glanced at her finger saying, "Do you have any idea what seeing that ring on my finger does to me?"

"I think I do." I said. "Because its doing the same thing to me. We already did it twice a day or more. I couldn't imagine wanting you more than I did. I wouldnt have thought that there was a more than always. But then it happened. When I look at my ring or yours. Or think about being married or my beautiful bride. Even when I think of fucking you every day for the rest of my life. It turns me on so much its like a fire that consumes me."

"Mmmm," She said, sliding her hand down into my pants and started playing with my bush.

Cat was exactly what I'd always wanted. She couldn't be more perfect if I'd written out a list for Santa. I liked that she was smaller than me, and slim; I loved my boobs but I didnt want to be with a girl like me. I loved her hairless baby soft skin. Even stuff I never thought of. Like how much I loved how girly she was. Or how much I loved her simple clean pussy without much in the way of inner lips more like a cute little mouth. I dont know if I loved her because she was so different from me physically. Like I liked how different her personality was. Such as loving and finding it so adorable that she was so confidently gullible. She believed anything was possible and she was ready to argue that it was true with all that was in her.

But whatever the reason she was perfect for me in every way.

I slid my hand down, running the backs of my folded fingers over her slick smooth pussy, her lips opening slightly at my touch.

"Get up here on my lap and give kisses." I said. Then continued, "If you please, Mrs. Puckett, my love."

"Mmmmm, fuck me Momma. Missus Momma." Cat smiled. Sitting her butt on my lap, straddling me. But after a kiss she lay back, opening her knees still further, presenting her wet slick pussy to me.

That really said something to me. Cat was getting noticeably dirtier. And it was nothing I'd done. I loved it when she was coy and tried to be classy. Sure I loved it more when she was dirty maybe. And she probably never could get too dirty for me. But I did notice it. Between my bad influence and her just giving that side of herself more and more freedom. Its like I was getting nicer from her influence and she was getting dirtier from mine.

"Yummm," I said, actually said the word as I looked at her. So slick with juices she looked almost buttered. Normally I would not be able to help moaning softly to myself. But in this case, she looked so tasty I had said it before I realized I was going to.

Her slippery wet slit gaping slightly as her lips fattened and opened slightly with excitement. I played with it served up on my lap like that. Tickling and stroking it for just a moment. Then I took her hips in my hands and lifted her. Shifting my weight as I moved up onto my knees. Then lay on my belly, with her yummy fuckhole lifted to my hungry lips.

Just a sweet loving kiss to start.

While I did hunger for her with an almost addicted need, plus even objectively she had a very tasty looking pussy. Mmmm, and smelling. Oh, and tasting. Fuck, I needed t so bad!

I needed to lick and suck on her so bad it was almost scary, and I would.  
But I also wanted to just kiss and love and admire her utterly matchless beauty.

I gave her dozens of sweet loving kisses all over her. Feeling the tender slipper-sticky flesh with my lips and just a little bit with a greedy, barely restrained but still gentle, tongue.

I could kiss, love, and admire her with my tongue just as much as lips or eyes.

I mean if you mean the ease of the act. The willpower involved was of course quite different. Once I had her flavor in my mouth as well as on my lips, where it was already driving me crazy. Holding myself back and being all lovey-dovey when I wanted to take her and eat her out so hard I was almost actually eating her.

But then it just tripped across my mind, "Mrs. Catarina Puckett..." And suddenly I needed to kiss her and love her and show her how deeply desperately I was hers. Everything I had and was inside and out my every molecule and atom was devoted to and delighted with her. I buried my need for her in kisses. Mostly on that sweet fuckable pussy, but also on her upper thighs and lower belly. Then I allowed myself to begin to venture deeper.

Licking between those welcoming lips, where it was hot and slick and her flavor filled my mouth as I coated my greedy, hungry tongue with her juices.

She groaned long and low with her first sweet release. Cumming again so early. Maybe halfway into what I would even consider foreplay. But I knew my bride also had a little bit of a hair trigger. The only hair anything she had. I'm guessing those kisses got her going even more than me.

I licked up along the opening and around. Tasting and exploring her. Kissing her small fat lips as I ventured still deeper with my tongue.  
Licking, kissing, sucking on her. My hands stroking the skin of her thighs and and resting on her warm soft belly.  
I squeezed in with my elbows, hugging her hips as I kissed her so thoroughly and with such hunger. Hungry for her pussy her tasty cute little ass, hunger for her entire body. And for her love. For her kisses and for the life we were going to have.  
I needed her. Needed her taste and her scent. Needed it again and again as much as I could get it, forever.

But it was all stemming from a greater need. My general need for her. I know we talked about how much she needed me. Just like we talked about how much she belonged to me. But I needed her just as much, belonged to her just as completely. I needed her touch, her taste, her smell. I needed her love. I needed to have a future with her. I needed to know she'd always be there and I needed to be there for her. I needed this life we were building together. I needed to be married to her. I needed our old age together I needed to see that at the end of my life's travels.

At this moment however Cat seemed to be having a small orgasm. A little cum. She wasn't thrashing around, but her breathing was getting loud and her adorable moans had picked up just a bit of an edge. She panted, gasped, and moaned as I kissed and licked her pussy.

I brought my hands into it then, spreading her open, then turning to the side a bit, licking my fingers and sliding them in.  
I spread them apart once they were in there. Opening her deep so I could really push my mouth and tongue in and lick inside. Moving my head a bit each way licking and sucking on one side then the other. Fucking her with my thrusting fingers as I licked my way up to the hard little clit. Then rubbing it hard with my strong rough tongue. Sucking with my lips surrounding it then going back to licking it hard.

I loved kissing, licking and sucking on her clit. Such a tiny little nub to make her moan and thrash like she did.

Getting so worked up with her taste and the noise she was making I bit one of her lips, my head turned to the side and pulled my head slowly back pulling her flesh along my teeth. Biting her hard for where I was biting, but not hard enough to hurt. Just how I knew she liked it.

Certainly not as hard as she liked to be bitten on her neck or her shoulders where she wants it hard enough to leave marks. Or like she liked me to bite her butt sometimes. Where she also liked marks and had gotten a round bite shaped bruise more than once. Which she loved but I was just learning not to feel bad about. Or her inner thigh which was probably the most sensitive place she wanted me to bite her hard. She liked tooth marks on her nipples and little tangerine boobs but not as deep and long lasting.

On her nipples it was more nibbling and maybe pulling a bit..

Where I was, on her clit, just some light pressure from me teeth, just squeezing a little, was usually enough.

I was doing it all, squeezing, licking, sucking, playing with her with my lips as my fingers penetrated her, thrusting and playing. Trying to make her cum, as she was coming up over the top of number three

I licked around the outside of her. Lapping up the juices that were leaking out around my fingers. I ran my tongue down my finger, licking along it and following it inside. Then I eased another finger beside the two that were already enjoying her. Making them into a little pyramid with the outer two together and the middle one on top.

Her moans became louder and her breathing heavier. As her hands swung around wildly slapping and beating the bed beside her.

Then I pressed down with my tongue on her clit; licking harder, and shifted my three fingers to begin stroking the roof of her in a come hither gesture rather than my earlier thrusting. Her enjoyment clearly moved into the next gear and she brought both hands up to her mouth to muffle herself as her moans became louder. Not quite screams of passion, but I was happy.

I upped the speed and pressure a bit and continued to make love to my beautiful bride with my mouth and fingers. Never really being much of a 'making love' person. But there was nothing else to call it.  
In and out with my fingers. While I went up and down and around with my mouth.  
I could feel a certain heaviness in my own pussy as I came closer and closer to cumming myself, just tasting and feeling her and hearing her moans and low groaning grunts of pleasure and need that began as I slipped my cum lubed middle finger up her butt and began to fuck both holes as I licked and kissed her..

Her hips began to buck against my face as she came again so fast on the tail of her last one. Which only made me press down harder and deeper trying to make her cum harder as her taste smell and feel combined with her loud enjoyment made me come suddenly and hard, grinding against the pillow between my thighs.

After that big one: as I licked her as close to completely clean as I could manage. I was winding down for a moment.

However as I looked at her sweaty and smiling as I took a drink of water and my eyes traveled down to her pink, swollen and well fucked pussy. Over her butthole just barely open. I felt my need building again.

I had an interesting relationship with Cat's ass from the beginning. I always had a bit of a butt thing because it's dirty and forbidden. In the beginning, I had my butt thing she had her armpit thing; we both kinda shared each others interest once it was pointed out. We just had never thought about it before.

But Cat's butt is unusually cute, and tasty and it smells like fucking. Plus she says when I play with it it makes her feel deeply submissive and naked. But also connected to me on another level. I knew what she meant. There was a spiritual aspect to the intimacy of anal, and the deepness of the sensations when we did it. So my little butt thing became a big turn on. And a unique and special part of our love.

Without a word when I lay back down I rolled her onto her belly. Two pillows under her hips so her ass would be presented to me while she was still supported and comfortable.

I started stroking her pussy with my fingertips. She was already quite well fucked, but happily ready to keep going. I rubbed her slick fat lips down to her hard little clit.

I didn't wait long to visit her little pink rosebud. I just wanted her pussy to know it was included. I had already shown her plenty of love, but if there was one thing I knew, it was that my sweet wife had a very needy pussy. It needed lots of love and attention.

While I kissed Cat's bottom and got her relaxed, my eager fingers were keeping her pussy entertained. Stroking and rubbing, working up to actual penetration.

As I felt her start to relax I left off on the pussy play for a moment so I could use both hands to spread her cheeks and really get in there deep with my tongue.

I took my fingertip and began to get it lubed up with her cum. Then I realized I needed the entire length of it slippery and ready and I buried it inside her cummy fuckhole. Fucking her with the full length of my finger bending to stroke up a good layer of cum and tickling the textured surface of her G spot at the same time. This and the fact that my tongue was halfway buried in her opening anus.

I continued licking and kissing her relaxing butthole. At the same time I decided on the spur of the moment to do this a little too. Adding a second finger inside her rubbing the muscular roof of hr pussy, around and over the Spot. Really the whole area she had taught me was called the urethral sponge. I could already feel it starting to swell. While tonguing her ass and rubbing her clit with the other hand. I could really go to town on it rubbing firmly directly on it because such insane intense sensation was coming from other places.

Cat moaned moaned deep and guttural back in her throat and collapsed of course with the pillows bracing her this just dropped her a couple inches but as her whole body relaxed my tongue did slide easily about another inch into her.

As her next cum took her, Cat bucked back, grinding her bottom into my face. My tongue sliding all the way inside her. Deep enough to feel the pitterpat beat of her racing cumming heart in the sheath of muscle surrounding my tongue. Her tailbone pressing almost painfully against my nose.

I rubbed her firmly and lovingly through that one and then eased my fingers out as I slowly removed my tongue.

She was gaping open, so relaxed and exhausted. I knew she could feel my breath on the inside. Just like I knew we both liked it when she gaped open front and back. When she looked so well used. Especially when I knew I was nowhere near done.

I slid my gooey cummy fingers in. Both of them because she was already so open. Then I started using the thumb of my pussy hand on her clit. While going back up to make out with her ass around my thrusting fingers.

Yes I was trying to make her cum again. Yes I was trying to make love to my beautiful bride, so it was certainly mostly about her.

But I still had this weird thing with her butt. I still was really into this. I still was pulling my fingers out, sticking my tongue up there. I licked and sucked my fingers to get them super wet for fucking her but it was also because I loved the taste of her asscum. Then putting my fingers in my mouth to get them super wet and then gently working them up there as I kissed her thoroughly around them.

Then I gently worked them back up inside her, as I kissed her thoroughly around them. I could see she was starting on yet another bone rattling orgasm. I took my mouth away from her bottom so I could talk to her. "Fuck yeah baby. Cum for me. My wife, my love, my beautiful bride. Cum hard foir Momma Mrs. Puckett. Cum hard, Cat. Cum for me hard."

As soon as I started talking she started to press back into my hand hard. I cupped the other one over her pussy rubbing her clit as I squeezed and rubbed on her whole pussy. She added some deep grunting groans up under her normal coming sounds as she ground her pussy and ass against my hands.

So I got louder, cause she was louder, until I was nearly shouting. "Good girl, what a good good girl."

After she came I sat for a minute with my fingers still in her. All her muscles locked down on me. She was panting and sweating and shivering like her muscles had all gone into spasm at once. When I felt her release I slowly slid my fingers out. I moved up beside her wrapping my arms and legs around her.

I was happy just to hold her for a few minutes. But just thinking about her and me and how happy I was made me horny again. I looked into her eyes with my best theatrical junkies need. I said "More? More wifey! More wifey right this minute!"

I kissed her, "More wifey kisses."

I kissed down her neck. "Mmmm, more wifey neck, I definitely need more wifey neck." I kissed down to her sweet little boobs as I rolled her over a bit to get better access. :And I'm positively starved for wifey boobies. I've hardly had any wifey boobies yet." I quickly made myself busy kissing, licking, and sucking on my beautiful wife's beautiful breasts and nipples as I nuzzled and moaned and kissed her more.

Eventually I had to keep kissing down. "And delicious bride belly, you know Momma loves her some fine wifey belly on a beautiful honeymoon afternoon. More kitten tummy for Momma"

"Oooh, yes, I did know that about you, Momma." Cat laughed. I knew she loved how it tickled a little when I kissed her stomach.

But I couldn't stop there. "But its wifey's kitten that's got me smitten. I can't get enough of her. Wifey's soft slick slit that I could lick all day and wish for another day to lick it."

"Oh Sam you're so horny and licky. But we all know that every part of me you would lick all day and just want-" She broke off because my kisses and tastes had gotten my need fired up again and I was suddenly licking deep and hard and long. Which only turned me on more. Since she tasted and smelled and felt really good.

I could feel it building in me another little orgasm of my own. But at that moment I realized she was going to actually be fucking me at some point. I was cumming from the love and pleasure of doing her. She hadn't even started on me but I knew she was gonna want to. As that realization hit me so did my orgasm. Hard enough I was shaking and working my clit because I knew from experience if I started it but didn't let it out completely my muscles would feel weird for like two hours.

It was going to be a very sweaty cummy honeymoon starting a long fucking sucking gooey kablooey marriage.

As my bride would say, "Yay!"


End file.
